


cinema

by favspacetwink



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Dirty Talk, Facials, Kuroo is the outsider and Oikawa sends him a sex tape, M/M, No Angst, POV Outsider, Rough Sex, Sex Tapes, no infidelity or weird feelings just kuroo watching his bro's sex tape appreciatively, side kuroken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24382615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/favspacetwink/pseuds/favspacetwink
Summary: When he finally finds the phone and closes his fingers around it, Oikawascreamsso loud that Kuroo tries to straighten up on reflex, knocking his head against the bottom of the table and swearing in pain. He thanks every deity known to man that Kenma is a heavy sleeper as he finally presses pause on the video, slumping onto the ground and rubbing at the growing knot on his head.It gives him time to think about the fact that Oikawa Tooru just sent him a fucking sex tape.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 123
Kudos: 1922
Collections: IwaOi Smut, Iwaoi Brainrot





	cinema

**Author's Note:**

> IWAOI HOT!!!!!!! dom top iwaizumi is..... tasty
> 
> This piece was a lot of fun to write because the internal monologue wasn't of one of the characters actually having sex, so I had to make the actions and words count more for the characters having sex. We'll see if it worked out...
> 
> P.S. Oikawa is the first character I've written for whom "~" is a valid method of punctuation. If you've heard him speak ever, you understand what I mean. Half his sentences end like that, especially if he's teasing, so I wanted to reflect that in here! You won't find it too much, I promise ;)

Kuroo Tetsurou is a man on a mission.

Does he know enough material to comfortably pass his biology exam tomorrow? Yes. Does he want to take advantage of the terrible sleep habits he’s developed during college and pull an all-nighter to cram enough extra facts into his brain to get an A? Also yes. Kenma makes a face at him when Kuroo tells him his plan but doesn’t try to stop him, crawling into bed around midnight and curling up into a little ball as Kuroo makes himself comfortable in the living room of their modest apartment.

Things go relatively smoothly from midnight until 2am save for the occasional text from Oikawa, usually a link to a shitpost or something stupid he’s found on Reddit. They’ve become surprisingly close friends since starting college, but Oikawa  _ knows  _ he has an exam tomorrow, so Kuroo finally begs him to stop texting him for the night. Oikawa likes his message and doesn’t send anything else, so Kuroo thinks he’s in the clear.

Things go even smoother until 3am, when his phone buzzes with another message. When he sees that it’s Oikawa -  _ again -  _ he groans. 

Against his better judgment, Kuroo opens the message anyway. He’s already resigned himself to pulling an all-nighter, so he figures one more meme can’t hurt.

The video starts playing as soon as he unlocks his phone.

_ “Ah,  _ ah, ah-”

Kuroo drops his phone with a clatter.

Unfortunately, the video does not give Kuroo time to process what he’s just received.

“Oh god, oh _ fuck _ , Iwa-chan, yes,  _ yes yes yes-” _

Kuroo curses and drops to the ground, crawling under the table as a deep blush spreads down his neck. Is that - did Oikawa - what the  _ fuck? _

When he finally finds the damn thing and closes his fingers around it, Oikawa  _ screams  _ so loud that Kuroo tries to straighten up on reflex, knocking his head against the bottom of the table and swearing in pain. He thanks every deity known to man that Kenma is a heavy sleeper as he finally presses pause on the video, slumping onto the ground and rubbing at the growing knot on his head.

It gives him time to think about the fact that Oikawa Tooru just sent him a fucking sex tape.

Kuroo glances back at his phone. The video’s paused on a shot of what is absolutely Oikawa’s ass being split open by cock, blurry from motion. Kuroo’s mouth goes a little dry at the sight of Iwaizumi’s abs - because there’s no question that the other person in the video is Oikawa’s boyfriend. The only other thing in the shot is the hand Iwaizumi has on Oikawa’s hip. He must be holding the camera with the other.

He stares at the still image for another moment. It’s fucking  _ obscene. _

_ Why the hell did Oikawa send him this? _

Kuroo glances toward his bedroom door, wondering if Kenma heard him. He doesn’t hear any signs of stirring, though. Probably because his boyfriend, for all of his peculiar habits, has a relatively normal sleep schedule. 

He looks back at his phone. The video wasn’t accompanied by a message; no keysmashing or apologetic text from Oikawa indicating that he didn’t mean to send it, but nothing indicating that he intentionally sent it, either. What the fuck does that idiot want him to do with this?

It takes exactly ten seconds for Kuroo to break and pull out a pair of earbuds, plugging them into his phone and settling on the couch. It’s like… it’s like a study break. Kenma wouldn’t care. They both watch porn sometimes when the other isn’t around. Although it’s not like Kuroo’s going to get off to this, anyway. It’s not  _ porn.  _

He presses play.

Kuroo has to turn down the volume immediately, Oikawa’s cries echoing loud in his head. He flushes hot, a reflex response to the rhythmic sound of skin on skin, his body recognizing the sounds of sex and reacting before his mind can say,  _ “These are just two idiots I know from high school so please don’t get excited.” _

He probably should have guessed that Oikawa was a screamer. He can’t seem to stop making noise, keening every time Iwaizumi’s hips clap against his ass. Kuroo begrudgingly admits that this angle makes Oikawa’s average-at-best ass look… really good.

“Harder,  _ ah,  _ oh - harder, please-”

Iwaizumi laughs meanly. “You want it harder? You can’t even handle what I’m giving you now.”

Oikawa whines, and the camera shifts up to show the rest of him: the long, pale line of his back, his tense shoulders, the way his arms are twisting as he white-knuckles the dark sheets, and finally the back of his head. His usually impeccably-styled hair is now in a wild disarray that rivals Kuroo’s. He looks like a  _ mess,  _ and Kuroo hasn’t even seen his face yet.

“Mean, Iwa-chan, I -  _ nnnmgh-” _

There’s a  _ crack,  _ and then Oikawa wails. Kuroo’s fingers tighten on the phone.

“You want mean? I can be mean, Tooru. You know this isn’t it.”

Kuroo’s eyebrows have flown into his hair. Maybe he should have expected them to be like this in bed, but he didn’t. Especially Iwaizumi… it’s always the quiet ones.

Oikawa lifts his head off the bed and arches his back, panting every time he’s rocked forward. “Iwa-cha-a-a-a-nn _ nnfuck-” _

“Fuck,” Iwaizumi echoes.

The camera pans back down. Oikawa’s ass is pink where Iwaizumi’s hipbones keep hitting him, bouncing a little with every strong thrust. He’s actually pushing back a little every time Iwaizumi rocks forward, heightening the impact and making both of them groan. Iwaizumi lets go of his hip briefly to spank him again, forcing Kuroo to turn down the volume once more when Oikawa shrieks.

“More, oh god - oh  _ god,  _ fuck,  _ more-” _

Iwaizumi just laughs. “C’mon, hips up. Good.”

Oikawa’s quieter for a while after that, burying his head back in the pillow and whining as Iwaizumi fucks him harder. The camera keeps panning back and forth between Oikawa’s upper half and the place their bodies are coming together. There’s a sheen of sweat on Iwaizumi’s abs; there are wet spots on the pillow the next time Oikawa lifts his head up.

Then he turns to look at Iwaizumi and Kuroo nearly stops breathing.

Objectively, there’s no way Oikawa looks attractive right now. His cheeks are red, eyes puffy with tear tracks leaking down to his chin, and part of his bottom lip is swollen. His eyes aren’t even focused. His face is screwed up into an expression of what looks like agony. But…

But Kuroo’s never seen him look better. If Kenma looked at him like that during sex Kuroo thinks he would combust on the spot.

Iwaizumi seems to agree. “God, baby, look at you.”

The corner of Oikawa’s mouth curls up and his eyebrows soften for a split second before contorting again when Iwaizumi slams back inside.  _ “Ah!  _ Iwa-chan, I - I…”

“Hm?”

“I wanna see,” Oikawa chokes out, staring at the camera with pleading eyes.

Kuroo puts his hand over his mouth.

Iwaizumi stops moving and the camera gets shaky, like he’s waving it around. Oikawa nods eagerly and reaches out, then says, “But don’t  _ stop.” _

_ “Tch.” _

The screen goes black and Oikawa yelps as the rhythmic slapping sounds start up again. There’s a rustling noise, then a moan, and the camera comes back with a very close view of the headboard. After a few seconds, it switches around to show Oikawa, who bites his lip and promptly angles it to show Iwaizumi too.

If Kuroo thought it was hot before, he feels feverish now. He can see the slope of Oikawa’s back, the swell of his ass, all of the muscled perfection that is Iwaizumi’s upper body. God, he’s fucking  _ built.  _ His face is intense as he gives it to Oikawa, focused and rough; it seems to take him a few seconds to realize that he’s fully on camera. Once he does, his glare just gets harsher.

“Ohmygodohmygod,” Oikawa moans, staring at the camera. His eyelids flutter but he manages to keep them open, licking his lips and letting his mouth hang slack. Kuroo wishes he wasn’t so damn pretty. “Iwa-chan, we’re so hot, oh my  _ god.” _

“Shut up,” Iwaizumi growls. “You’re so annoying.”

Oikawa’s giggle deviates to a fucked-out moan when Iwaizumi spanks him again, arm cracking down on his ass in a powerful motion. Kuroo gets lost staring at his arms for a little bit even though Oikawa is taking up most of the screen. This close to the camera, Kuroo can hear the little hitches and groans in Oikawa’s breath every time Iwaizumi bottoms out inside him.

He shifts on the couch and moves a blanket over his lap even though he’s alone in his own living room.

_ “Yes,”  _ Oikawa cries, his eyes finally slipping shut. The camera tilts a little to the side, but Kuroo can still see everything. “Yeah, like that, fuck me just like that-”

“Shit,” Iwaizumi swears.

Oikawa babbles something into the pillow and the camera starts to shake. Iwaizumi slows down a few seconds later, rolling his hips in deep and sinful as they both catch their breath. “Give me the phone back.”

“Mmngh,” is Oikawa’s answer.

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes. “You’re the one that wanted to make this, Tooru.”

That gets a response; Oikawa’s face appears onscreen for a moment before the camera flips back, blurring as it’s handed off once more. Kuroo takes the opportunity to drink some water and wonders if it’s too late to wake Kenma up for sex.

“Alright, keep going,” Iwaizumi says, his voice close to the camera.

Oikawa turns to glare at him, but his eyes are so desperate that it’s not intimidating at all. “You’re the one who  _ stopped.” _

Iwaizumi laughs. “And you’re the one who’s always begging for more, you slut.” He slaps Oikawa’s ass, drawing a yelp from the man beneath him as he buries his face in the pillow. “You should work for it once in a while.”

Kuroo feels his insides twist.

“C’mon,” Iwaizumi coaxes him. “Show me how much you want it.”

For a few moments, Oikawa doesn’t react, and Kuroo has to wonder if he’s too overwhelmed - or too much of a pillow princess - to do anything. But then, slowly but surely, Oikawa starts to rock back, whimpering as he fucks himself on Iwaizumi’s thick cock. Iwaizumi is breathing hard, holding the camera steady as he grips one of Oikawa’s ass cheeks and helps pull him back, fingertips digging in possessively. His dick is covered by a condom that’s shiny with lube, gleaming briefly each time before it’s swallowed up. Kuroo absolutely cannot take his eyes off the place their bodies are joined even though his fading sense of dignity is screaming at him to look away.

“Just like that,” Iwaizumi murmurs. Oikawa  _ sobs  _ and slams back harder, knocking the breath from Iwaizumi’s chest in a surprised grunt. “Yeah, baby.”

“Shut up,” Oikawa wails, rocking his hips like he’s getting paid.

Iwaizumi laughs. His hand tightens on Oikawa’s ass, thumb running over the wet rim of his hole. Kuroo and Oikawa  _ both  _ shiver at that.

“Iwa-chaaaan…”

“Feels fucking good.” Iwaizumi takes his thumb away and pats Oikawa’s flank once, twice, three times. “Keep going.”

Oikawa sobs again, sweat dripping into the divots at the base of his spine as his movements get sloppier and sloppier. He turns his head to the side, resting his chest on the bed. “Iwa-chan, I - wanna come-”

“Tch. I’m not stopping you.”

_ “Nnnh.”  _ Oikawa makes a frustrated noise, his face screwing up as he glares back at Iwaizumi. “I hate you.”

Iwaizumi hums, sounding amused. He stays still, but his breathing is getting heavier. There’s no way he’s not affected by this, Kuroo thinks, even if he gets this all the time.

When Oikawa pitches too far forward and Iwaizumi’s cock slips out of him, he makes a mournful sound and reaches back with a shaking hand, trying to find it and guide it back inside. Kuroo digs his nails into the blanket over his lap as he watches; Iwaizumi is fucking  _ big,  _ enough to leave Oikawa gaping a little _.  _ No wonder he’s been making all that noise.

Eventually Iwaizumi takes pity on him, gripping himself and pressing the tip against Oikawa’s slick hole. He snaps his hips forward and Oikawa shouts, his back arching as he takes it all at once.

_ “Fuck!” _

But Iwaizumi goes still again, which is when Kuroo realizes he was really being serious about Oikawa doing the work. He has a moment of very conflicted pity for his friend, whose legs are shaking as he pushes back weakly and cries into the sheets.

“Iwa-chan - I  _ can’t…” _

“Mmm?”

Oikawa hits his fist against the mattress, rolling his hips desperately. “I wanna  _ come.” _

“I already told you there’s nothing stopping you,” Iwaizumi says.

Oikawa  _ screams.  _ Unlike earlier in the video, this one isn’t out of pleasure - his rhythm has gotten jerky and clumsy, and Iwaizumi isn’t lifting a finger to help him. Instead, it’s a noise of pure frustration, ragged at the end. He turns his head to the side, revealing fresh tears in his eyes that are beginning to spill over as he looks at Iwaizumi pleadingly.

“Hey,” Iwaizumi says, voice a little less harsh.

“Iwa-chan, I  _ need  _ it _ ,”  _ Oikawa begs. He sniffles, trembling. _ “Please _ … I can’t hit it like you can...”

The words strike Kuroo like a punch to the gut as Iwaizumi growls and drops the phone, screen going dark.

“The camera-”

“Fuck that,” he hears Iwaizumi mutter. The bed creaks and Oikawa moans. “The camera’s not gonna make you come, I am.”

The bed creaks again, then starts to make noise in a familiar rhythm, punctuated by Oikawa’s breathy gasps as he starts to babble. This is more like what Kuroo expected - Oikawa running his mouth, Iwaizumi silent and stoic - but he’s not complaining about the power shifts that got them here, either.

“Oh my god - oh my  _ god,  _ so good~” Oikawa’s voice is muffled, then cuts off completely a second later with what sounds suspiciously like kissing.

It’s almost more obscene like this; with nothing to look at, Kuroo has no choice but to focus on the audio as his imagination runs wild. He can pick out more of the little things: the headboard tapping against the wall, the rustling of the sheets, the grunts of exertion. He glances around his living room and bites his lip, trying to keep his breathing even and ignore the ache between his legs. Watching this in the middle of the night before an exam is probably not one of his better ideas, but it’s absolutely Oikawa’s fault for sending this to him.

“Shh, baby,” Iwaizumi murmurs. More kissing. “I’ve got you, it’s okay.”

Oikawa’s all choked-off pleas and half-formed syllables, whining brokenly as the squeaking of the mattress gets louder. Kuroo keeps staring at the black screen of his phone just in case the video comes back; he sinks his teeth deeper into his lip when Oikawa’s begging turns into  _ yesyesyes _ and frantic cries of Iwaizumi’s name before he chokes off abruptly into silence.

“I’ve got you,” Iwaizumi says again.

Jesus  _ Christ.  _ Kuroo’s sweating so much he considers taking off his shirt, but decides that would make this even weirder than it already is. Besides, the video’s probably almost done.

After a pause, there’s more rustling, then satisfied humming and more kissing. Then there’s an absolutely filthy wet noise that makes Kuroo blush to the tips of his ears.

“How do you want it?” Iwaizumi’s voice is gruff.

“Mmm,” Oikawa sighs. “Take this off, I wanna blow you.”

Iwaizumi snorts. “Can you even move?”

In the midst of the squabbling that follows, the phone finally gets picked up again, uncovering the camera. Oikawa’s settling onto his knees, cheeks flushed and eyes half-lidded with lazy satisfaction. He hasn’t bothered to clean up the splatters of white on his stomach and chest, which Kuroo catches a glimpse of before he gets down on his elbows and blinks smugly up at the camera.

Iwaizumi’s stripped the condom off his dick, still swollen and stiff, and Kuroo watches, entranced, as he gives it a few strokes and a little drop of precome leaks out of the head. Oikawa hums and leans forward to lick it up, kissing the tip and pressing his tongue against the slit.

“Fuuuck,” Iwaizumi groans softly, tangling his fingers in Oikawa’s hair.

Oikawa hums again, nearly a purr, and rubs his cheek against Iwaizumi’s cock with a soft, affectionate smile. It’s so intimate that Kuroo feels guilt crawl up the back of his neck, doing really weird things to his arousal.

“Are you  _ nuzzling  _ my dick?” Iwaizumi asks, sounding amused.

“Mhmm.” Oikawa kisses up the side of the shaft, fingers delicate. “Iwa-chan’s dick is so good to me~” His eyes slip closed and he smiles, rubbing it against his other cheek. “It always makes me come so hard~”

Iwaizumi makes a sound like he’s been punched and his fingers tighten in Oikawa’s hair. Kuroo’s cock honest-to-god twitches in his boxers and he’s pretty sure he makes some sort of choking noise.

“Baby,” Iwaizumi groans. “Come here.”

He tugs on Oikawa’s hair until he finally relents and slides down on Iwaizumi’s cock, humming as he takes it into his mouth. Oikawa looks pleased with himself, if it’s possible for someone to look self-satisfied while sucking dick. He leaves Iwaizumi slick with saliva when he slides back up, blinking up at the camera the next time he goes down.

“Shit.” Iwaizumi brushes hair off his face, his hand shaking. “So fucking pretty.”

Oikawa’s eyes crinkle at the corners and he goes down even further, throat bobbing until he gags. Iwaizumi swears again and Oikawa’s eyes fill with tears, brows creasing in determination as his cheeks hollow and he moves even faster. Kuroo has no idea how Iwaizumi hasn’t come yet. He imagines Kenma looking at him like  _ that  _ with his mouth around his dick, Kenma saying those things to him… there’s no way he wouldn’t have busted already.

Kuroo’s knuckles turn white and he glances at the bedroom door.

His attention snaps back to the video when Oikawa pulls off with a wet sound, breathing hard. “You’re shaking, Iwa-chan.” His voice is considerably rougher than a minute ago; Iwaizumi just grunts and rubs his dick over Oikawa’s lips. “You can move. I want you to.”

With that, Oikawa circles his tongue around the head and goes back to work. Iwaizumi takes a few slow breaths, groaning quietly deep in his throat, before his hips finally start to move: shallow at first, surprisingly tentative. Oikawa seems to think so too, because he glares up at the camera, petulant even with tears running down his cheeks, and Iwaizumi gives up on holding back after that.

Kuroo squirms on the couch. It’s so  _ visceral.  _ The wet squelching sounds of Oikawa’s throat, the way Iwaizumi is just…  _ using  _ him. Oikawa already came; he isn’t getting anything out of this, yet he looks perfectly content to be held in place and have his mouth fucked. Just a slick and hot place for Iwaizumi to put his cock.

It feels like Kuroo’s heart is pounding in his dick.

“Fuck, I’m - oh god-”

Oikawa hums encouragingly, his throat bobbing as he swallows. Iwaizumi’s pushing him down further than he was going on his own.  _ Shlick, shlick, shlick... _

“M’gonna come-”

Oikawa pulls off, a ragged gasp falling from his lips as he blinks the tears out of his eyes. His lips are obscenely swollen, rubbed red and raw, tongue sweeping over them as he stares up at Iwaizumi and opens his mouth. Kuroo can’t tear his eyes away, watching with sick anticipation as Iwaizumi’s hand flies over his cock.

Iwaizumi groans and his hips jump forward into his hand when the first spurt of come shoots out, painting Oikawa’s cheek. The camera gets shaky but doesn’t waver from Oikawa’s face; Kuroo watches come stripe across Oikawa’s tongue, his other cheek, his chin. A lot of it lands in his mouth, but he doesn’t swallow it until Iwaizumi is completely spent, milking the last few drops out and smearing them over his top lip.

In the stillness that follows, Kuroo realizes that the heavy breathing he’s hearing now is his own.

“Mm,” Oikawa hums, swallowing again. He blinks at the camera and smirks before his lips twist into a fake pout. “Iwa-chan made a mess of me~”

Iwaizumi snickers and smears his hand through the come on Oikawa’s face before pushing him so forcefully that Oikawa loses his balance and nearly falls off the bed. Oikawa’s shriek of indignation cuts off halfway through, because that’s where the video stops.

Kuroo stares at the last shot of the video - a blurry still of Oikawa’s leg - until his screen goes dark. He blinks, the spell broken, and glances at the time. It’s nearly 4am. There’s no way he’s getting any more studying done tonight. In fact, how is he supposed to think about anything else ever again?

xx

Kuroo slinks in to take his biology exam the next morning with dark circles under his eyes and about two hours of sleep under his belt. 

He woke Kenma up in the middle of the night by kissing every little bit of bare skin he could reach, then fucked his thighs while Kenma moaned sleepily and squirmed back against him. They both passed out after they came, and Kuroo would have absolutely slept through the test if it hadn’t been for Kenma’s alarm.

About fifteen minutes into the exam, Kuroo’s phone buzzes in his bag. Then it buzzes again, and again - spaced too far apart to be a call, but just far apart enough to be spastic keysmashing text messages from a certain someone who just realized he sent a sex tape to the wrong person. Kuroo grits his teeth and keeps his head down as the proctor looks over to his corner of the room suspiciously, trying to figure out whose phone keeps going off.

Eventually the vibrating stops and Kuroo’s able to take the rest of his exam in peace. It ends up being even easier than he expected, especially with the two hours of genuinely good studying he got done last night before all hell broke loose. They won’t get their grades back for a few days, but he’s sure he got at least a B.

As he walks out into the sunshine, Kuroo’s phone buzzes again. He takes a deep breath and forces himself to open all of Oikawa’s messages.

Holy shit, there are _ so many. _ Kuroo scrolls up to the top so he can read them all in order. Oikawa is notorious for quadruple-texting, but this is something else.

**OMG???????**

**WTF IM SLCKSDLFJDF IM SO SORRY**

**I MEANT TO SEND THAT TO IWACHAN**

**HES USUALLY THE MOST RECENT PERSON I’VE TEXTED**

**WE PASSED OUT RIGHT AFTER**

**I PROMISE IT WASNT ON PURPOSE IM SO SORRY????? SLDKDJFF**

**I hope you’re not scarred forever Tetsuchan~~~**

**Assuming you watched it**

**………..did you watch it?** (White Right Pointing Backhand Index ≊ Backhand Index Pointing Right) (White Left Pointing Backhand Index ≊ Backhand Index Pointing Left)

**Not that it matters and idk why I’m asking!!!! I’m still sorry!!!!!!**

**But like!!!!! Did you????? Watch it??????**

**What did you think???**

**SORRY THAT WAS STUPID DONT ANSWER THAT**

**……..unless you want to!!!! No pressure!!!!!**

**Anyway~~~~~ lmk if you still want to get drinks tomorrow** (Face Throwing A Kiss ) (Face Throwing A Kiss ) (Face Throwing A Kiss )

Kuroo’s laughing by the end of it. Oikawa is too fucking much.

**No worries my dude**

**……..would you be mad if I watched it**

Oikawa responds almost immediately.

**TETSUCHAN~~~~!!!!!**

**I THOUGHT U WERE IGNORING ME OMFG**

Kuroo rolls his eyes.

**I had an exam… you knew this**

He doesn’t check his phone again until he’s back in his apartment. He doesn’t have class for the rest of the day, but Kenma will be gone til at least 4pm, if not later.

**Oh I remember now!**

**Anyway~~~ I won’t be mad as long as you give me your honest feedback** (Face Throwing A Kiss )

**Iwachan and I are always trying to improve you know** (Winking Face )

Kuroo can’t believe this.

**You’re asking for constructive criticism?**

**For your sex tape?**

**Just clarifying**

Oikawa’s response is almost immediate once again.

**Yes dear~~~**

**I trust your opinion Tetsuchan**

Kuroo rolls his eyes, flushing hot. At least Oikawa’s being relatively normal about this, somehow. He doesn’t feel ashamed or embarrassed, even though it’s still not necessarily normal to send your friend a sex tape or to watch your friend’s sex tape. He tries to imagine what Oikawa might want to hear.

**Well I mean,,,, it was really good so idk exactly what kind of feedback you want but. You guys dropped the camera a couple times? At like,,,, kind of critical moments? So maybe you guys could work on that idk idk**

What else is he supposed to critique, the sex itself? It had Kuroo rock hard and leaking into his boxers, although it’ll be a cold day in hell before he admits that to Oikawa, who would hold that over his head for the rest of their lives.

**E X C U S E ME????**

**How many sex tapes have YOU made, Tetsuchan? You can’t drag me without understanding the craft**

**Like!!!! Go make one with your boyfriend and see how hard it is to hold the phone steady and THEN we can talk about camera work sweetie** (Face With Look Of Triumph ) (Face With Look Of Triumph ) (Face With Look Of Triumph )

Kuroo rolls his eyes. Maybe he can play this off as sarcasm.

**Ok nevermind it was perfect I loved it so much you are a god etc etc are you happy now?**

**Also I’m fine with drinks tomorrow still, it’s your turn to pick where**

As Oikawa starts chattering about a new bar he wants to try, Kuroo feels his mind start to stray, thoughts of making something like that with Kenma creeping in and making themselves at home. What would Kenma say if he asked him? Kuroo  _ is  _ planning on at least telling him about the whole sex tape fiasco; he would feel guilty if he didn’t, after all. They tell each other everything.

He’ll just have to wait and find out tonight. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you guys would want to see a second part! Maybe Kuroo can convince Kenma to make a sex tape...
> 
> [oh also here is my twitter](http://twitter.com/favspacetwink)


End file.
